


A Model's Catrun

by Chrysilix



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien doesn't think straight, Competition, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Nino's proud apparently, Racing, Stupidity, This is one of the stupidest things I've ever written, and Kim's just so lost, but it's not even the top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 00:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15740892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrysilix/pseuds/Chrysilix
Summary: What happens when 'extreme athlete' Kim versus the anime-loving rich kid of the class in a race around the stadium?An upheaval of confusion.





	A Model's Catrun

**Author's Note:**

> (Cross-posted for Kim appreciation week. 
> 
> There's so many fics out there with Marinette (and/or Adrien) versing Kim (and/or Alix) in arm wrestles and stuff, having drama with identity spillage and 'wow you're so strong who knew flour could be so heavy like srsly y r u ripped?' and things, but imagine this: Adrien versing Kim in a race, but it's a different attribute gained from his miraculous than expected that affects the competition.

“Are you sure you wanna do this, dude? I  _am_  very fast.” 

Adrien dropped the leg he was stretching to smile in Kim’s direction. “I know.” He moved to situate himself next to the stadium soccer post—the ‘lane’ (Rose and Juleka set witches hats to make paths) Max assigned him in. “But what’s the harm in a friendly race? I didn’t have anything scheduled today anyway, and I haven’t had time to hang out with a friend in a while.” 

Kim dropped his smug grin to shoot the blond a confused glance. Compared to former opponents (cough, Alix), Adrien didn’t seem that… well,  _competitive_ —nor the trash-talking type. In fact, he was still beaming at the few classmates gathered to his side who were cheering their names. 

Didn’t he understand that this was a  _race_? He even used the phrase, ‘hang out’. Racing wasn’t ‘hanging out’—A  _race_  was a gruesome battle between specimens performed with the intention of intensity and feuding! Adrien acted so nonchalant it perturbed him. 

Kim decided it was either a manipulation technique to mess with his head before they took off (Adrien was too suspicious for his liking. He always seemed to be hiding ‘something’ behind that model smile, so brain games wouldn’t be surprising), or it was a coping mechanism to help him deal when he lost. Since, you know, Kim  _was_  an extreme athlete, and he made sure everyone knew it. Either way, he wasn’t going to let anything faze him. 

When Kim approached Adrien in gym after an impressive game of basketball with the proposal of a race, he was surprised when he actually agreed. Usually, whenever Kim put the word ‘race’ in a sentence, people turned him down before the offer was even finished. 

He was thankful Adrien was there at all, even if he didn’t take it as seriously. 

Max stood between their respective lanes and began to review the rules Kim was already familiar with. He saw their small audience listening in a huddle from the grass. Marinette was holding a banner reading, ‘ _go Adrien_!’ (Seriously, did she  _ever_  cheer for Kim?), while Alya was filming with Nino by her side, and few other students were behind them. 

“…The first one to lap the field and pass me is declared the victor! On your marks…” 

The words made him snap from his stupor faster than he could run. He crouched on a knee with the other foot firmed, and his fingers found the grass for stabilisation. From his point, he could see Adrien in an identical position next to him, the air of determination in his eyes. 

Maybe he was taking it seriously. 

"Get set…” 

The adrenaline kicked. His butt shot up in the air and he leant forward so much he almost fell. Adrien—seated in the corner of his eye—was somewhat emulating the pose, minus the sharp arch, and his hands dug at the ground more. His position, Kim noticed, had hardly changed. 

Then, Kim caught something that had  _definitely_  changed. 

 _Is that…?_  

Adrien’s eyes—they weren’t his. 

Whatever happened to them—and he hoped to all force that his split second glance proved wrong—wasn’t humanly normal. 

 _Does Adrien have… slit irises?_  

“Go!” 

They both bolted. 

The confusion was tossed behind him as Kim accelerated into his acquainted sprint, but only to catch another horrific sight of a body speeding ahead. 

And Kim almost  _fainted_. 

The culprit of the audience’s sudden deadening quiet and Kim’s verging face-plant wasn’t because of Adrien’s lead against the class-jock… 

It was the sight of the blond’s  _run_  as soon as the race was declared. 

At ‘ _On your marks_ ’, Adrien was crouched on his hands; bent knees distanced from the ground and toes coiled as he raised himself. 

At ‘ _Get set_ ’, his pose had hardly morphed despite hands retaining a tighter grip in the ground and stamina elevated. 

And weirdest of all—the gruesomely unnerving sight that numbed the entire stadium—was as soon as Max slipped out, ‘ _Go_!’, it  _still_  had not changed. 

As in, Adrien wasn’t just  _running_. 

But he was running  _with_  his animalistic position. 

Like,  ** _with his hands._**  

Crouched. Gripping the ground as he  _leapt_. 

And he was a  _bullet_. 

Kim gaped, gasped, and choked on air while his body helpfully took over his malfunctioned brain so he could keep running (as demented as it looked). His half-death sounds were the only noises stolen over the premise while Adrien— 

While Adrien— 

… 

 _What_ **was** _Adrien doing?!_  

Why—just  _why_  was he running around the stadium like a  _cat_? 

He was winning.  _Boy_  was he winning. 

Kim had tripped from the sight of Adrien three times so  _of course_  he was winning. 

By the time the race ended Kim hadn’t even reached the halfway mark. Instead, he slowed to a stop and cut the centre of the field to  ~~stumble drunkenly~~  walk back. 

And from then on, everyone just  _stared_. 

At Adrien. 

‘Slowly-realising-what-he-just-did puff-and-sweat-free’ Adrien. 

“Oh.” His once slit-eyes dilated back to their normal state. “ _Oh_.” 

Kim pushed past the crowd starting to gather around Adrien with questions, looming over him to bellow a respective, “ _WHAT WAS THAT_?!” 

Adrien repeated the words in his mind. What  _was_  that?  _Why_  had he done it? He faltered at Kim’s imposing stare and stepped backwards, opting to blurt the first thing that came to mind before more people demanded answers. 

“…I went fast!” 

A beat. 

Kim squinted his eyes and shook his head. “Wh—” His brows quirked in confusion. “Wh— _What_?!” 

“I went fast. I won. I—” Adrien glanced around in panic, only to meet the stares of stoned classmates that did wonders for his impromptu speech, “—I figured out I can go faster doing that!” 

Kim—still as lost as ever—opened his mouth to say  _something_ , but failed in finding words appropriate for response and ended gaping like a fish again. 

He was thankful for Nino bringing him back to reality. 

“ _Dude_!” Everyone turned their heads to the boy slapping a hand on Adrien’s shoulder. “ _How_  did you do that? That was so cool! You went so fast!” 

Adrien released a breath of relief. 

… 

The stiffened atmosphere relaxed and everyone broke from their frozen state around Adrien. His classmates continued the moment by questioning his ‘superpower’ with inquiries like, “ _How long did it take you to master it?_ ” and, “ _Do your hands hurt afterwards_?”, to which were answered with nervous gestures attached. 

Marinette was swooning at the back of the group next to Alya, rambling on about how,  _“He’s so smart he even invented a way to be faster!”_  and so forth, while Alya rolled her eyes and nodded, deciding it was best not to bring up that he probably got it from Chat Noir (since the girl had a weird thing against associating the two blonds). 

Only one classmate hadn’t comprehended any of it. 

Kim, standing paralyzed on the track, was  _still_  just staring at the group unable to make sense of the situation as everyone gushed to and on about Adrien. 

“Did  _no one_  else think that was the weirdest thing they’ve ever seen?”

### Chapter Management

**Author's Note:**

> Adrien's catwalk? I've only heard of his catrun.


End file.
